The present invention relates generally to pulling apparatus and more specifically to a safety tie down assembly for use with such pulling apparatus employed in conjunction with the repair of collision damage to motor vehicles.
Various types of pulling apparatus have long been in use in connection with straightening motor vehicle frames and other various body components. Generally, such apparatus comprises one or more vertically elongated support members having a plurality of longitudinally spaced holes provided therein. A shaft may be inserted through such holes to variably position guide means such as a pulley through which a chain may be lead and one end thereof attached to an appropriate portion of a motor vehicle. In another type of pulling apparatus, the guide means are movably supported by a pair of chains depending from an upper cross member. Tensioning means generally in the form of a hydraulically actuated piston is operatively associated with the apparatus and arranged so that the other end of the chain connected to the motor vehicle may be connected thereto so as to exert a pulling force upon the motor vehicle.
In use, such apparatus is generally supported on the floor and is provided with a primary anchoring assembly comprising a rearwardly extending chain or the like secured to a suitably positioned anchor so as to counteract the pulling force exerted by the hydraulic piston. Thus, the pulling apparatus is securely held in place so long as the rearwardly extending chain or line and associated anchor remain firmly secured. However, should this chain or line become detached from the anchor or the anchor otherwise let loose during a pulling operation, the sudden release thereof may cause the pulling apparatus to move toward the vehicle in a violent manner. Further, as such equipment is often subjected to rugged use or even occasional misuse and suitable inspection practices may not be adhered to, the anchoring chain may become worn, fatigued, or otherwise weakened so as to break under stress of a pulling operation thereby also allowing the pulling apparatus to jump backwards.
The present invention, however, provides a solution to this potential problem by providing suitable attachment members on the pulling apparatus to which chains, cables or the like may be attached. The other ends of the chains or cables may then be attached to any suitable anchoring means such as may be provided in the floor adjacent thereto. Thus, the present invention provides safety tie downs which will operate to restrain or otherwise limit movement of the pulling apparatus should an equipment failure occur.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth by way of illustration and example the preferred embodiments of the present invention.